Smart phones and other mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous over the past several years. Users often use these devices to access and store documents. Because users may also want to access these documents using other devices (e.g., personal computers) and because mobile computing devices can easily be lost, many cloud service providers have provided mobile applications to allow users to synchronize files on a mobile device with the cloud. In addition, some application developers have added a feature to their mobile applications whereby users can save documents created with those applications to a cloud-based storage service automatically.